Return to Raccoon
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: A small group of very familiar people visit what remains of Raccoon. One shot, quick idea I had.


Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with Resident Evil, Biohazard or any associated trademarks.

J.L.: So, I was watching videos on youtube and saw one on the best ending for RE3 (Not my favorite game in the series though it stars my favorite character, Jill.) and paid close attention to the credits rolling, noticing that at the Capcom logo, the backround is that of a barren area with clear blue sky. The barren area though, it looks as if something big was once there...Raccoon City anyone? Anyways, I started thinking and since I'm on a writer block with "Old Beats" I decided to give something that would tie everyone over.

The nice warm September breeze drifted over us, standing at the edge of barren waste land, smooth rock long ago melted and smoothed by tremendous pressure and heat. We stood upon the raised edge of the melted rock jutting from around the wide circular area, surrounding it. My white dress shirt collar flapped slightly with the breeze, having been tucked into a pair of black dress slacks. Chin length hair flowing slightly in my eyes, I reach up and brushed it behind my ear to keep it from being too annoying.

"For a while, I didn't believe Jill." The voice of a young woman spoke calmly. I glanced back and smiled at the culprit. Faded blue jeans, a loose band shirt and red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Caring and kind with a side of badassness in extreme situations, that was who Claire Redfield was.

"Now why would I lie to you?" I jested and slight chuckles occured around. It was strange for this area, laughter having not been heard here for quite some time.

"Come on now kids, this isn't the place for laughter." The gruff voice of a man past his prime softly spoke. I glanced over to Barry Burton, wearing gray dress pants, a red dress shirt and a gray tie. He held flowers in his hands, meaning to place them down in the center, but having misjudged the size of the area, decided to just place them at the edge. Barry was always a loyal and kind man, family came before anything else to him. The various battles with Umbrella had cause his age to quicken, wrinkles and fatigue becoming a part of him just like his trademark love for guns.

"Oh come on you old Bear!" Carlos spoke and nudged Barry in the ribs a little. His carefree and aventurous additude had not subsided, as shown clearly by his tight jeans and teeshirt with a loose black jacket. He was currently sporting a goatee with his usual hair and always flirting with every girl except Claire. The reason stood next to me.

"Leave him be Carlos." The commanding voice of a strong and fearless man spoke. I looked over to him and smiled. Wearing a pair of Khaki dress pants, white turtleneck and a tan blazer was Chris Redfield. Once your average joe, Umbrella had transformed him into a man with skills. Still slightly overprotective of Claire, and wary of Carlos and Leon in that same light. I smiled slightly widen, more warmer at him and then looked back at the area.

"Let them have their fun Chris, it's not like anyone in this place has a word otherwise." I spoke, leaning my head on his shoulder as I had done countless times before. He glanced down at me, his slight scruff braising my forehead, then he looked back.

"So...my question is, can anyone help me with this stuff?" The still slightly childish voice of one Rebecca Chambers called out from behind us, causing us all to turn around and Carlos to run down the little hill to assist her.

"You know you didn't have to do that by yourself Chicka!" Carlos called out upon reaching her and grabbing to slightly heavy picnic basket from her. Rebecca looked awkward, wearing a dress skirt and button up blouse and fighting gravity with two picnic baskets chocked full of food that all of us would devour here.

"Sorry about that Becca!" Claire called back and ran down to assist in bringing the cloth and small boombox up.

After eating and cleaning up the mess, we started for heading back home. When all the stuff was packed up into the van, Claire and Carlos fought for the front seat while Rebecca slipped off into the back, undoubtly to fall asleep. Barry stood at the edge of the the area, placed the flowers and turned to walk back to the van. Chris stood there for a while, then kneeled down. I looked to see what he was doing. He was trying to pry small chunk of molten rock from the hardened ground, his grip slipping and he fell back on his bottem. I smiled as I kicked the chunk loose, then kneeled down and wiggled it loose. Chris stood up and brushed himself off, trying to keep his cool. I stood up and grabbed Chris's hand, unfolding it, and placing the chunk in his hand, but not releasing his hand.

"Now why do you want this?" I asked. Chris looked down at the ground, then back to me with a boyish grin.

"I was thinking about shoving this up Wesker's ass next time I see him." He answered, us both chuckling before I released my grip.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I said, and reached into my back pocket, pulling free an old photo.

"What's that?" Chris asked, then smiled when I showed him the picture of the S.T.A.R.S. taken weeks before the entire crisis. I turned back to the edge, and set it down next to the flowers. Standing up slowly, I nodded back at Chris before walking with him down to the van where Claire had finally gained control of the drivers seat with Carlos pouting in the passengers.

"I'm glad we came back, I don't think I've ever seen Raccoon that peaceful." I whispered to Chris when we reached the bottem of the hill. He simply nodded.

J.L.: Seems kind of fitting yes? Anyways, I'm not sure timeline wise where this fits, but eh. Also, Resident evil five needs to clarify where everyone is. I mean, Rebecca's the star of zero, shows up in RE, then nothing. Like she was suppose to die or something you know?


End file.
